Testing
by Quinloki
Summary: Creed's twisted desire for Train leads him into utilizing everything and everyone at his disposal. Unfortunately for Train, the Doctor has decided to use Creed's lust to his own scientific advantage.  mentally twisted and physically graphic!
1. Prologue

Train woke with a start, drawing Hades and crouching on his bed. His senses were sharp and he was wide awake despite having been a deep sleep seconds earlier. He knew that it was neither Sven nor Eve that had come into his room - mostly because they'd gone on a trip to enjoy the income of their latest big catch.

"Damn," He murmured covering his mouth with one arm. He hadn't noticed the smell right away, it was so light.

He leapt out the window, landing safely on the grass below. He staggered a bit as he tried to stand up. Whatever that gas was it had weakened him physically. His mind was still sharp, he wasn't groggy, but he could barely stand.

"Show yourself!" He barked, keeping Hades as steady as possible.

"I'd rather not," came the even reply.

"I know that voice," Train hissed.

"I'm sure you know mine as well," came another reply. Train turned and saw Shiki standing before him. His body controlling bugs were hovering around him.

_Not good. I'm going to have to find a way to stall them until the effects of that gas wear off._

Train started to bolt and instead fell face first into the dirt, as his own weight was easily tripled. He looked up enough to see Maro standing over him, keeping him pressed to the ground with his gravity ability. The Taoist wasn't using enough of his power to crush him to death and that made Train more nervous than anything else.

"Don't worry Heartnet," Shiki stated, walking up to him and just outside Maro's field. "It's not yet your day to die."

The instant Train aimed his gun at Shiki he saw the bug land on his forearm. He couldn't move fast enough to stop the sting. He grit his teeth against the venom spreading through his body, and he stood up slowly when the gravity field subsided.

"Not even going to struggle against your fate Black Cat?" The Doctor mused before stepping into view.

Train glared at him, his fists clenched. He dropped the smoke bombs as swiftly as he could, catching even Shiki off guard. Shiki sighed as he heard the soft thump of Train hitting the ground before he even got two steps.

"Those weren't the kind of bugs that control your actions, Black Cat," he explained non-chalantly. "Those simply knock you cold. Maro, collect him."

~ To be continued._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Train struggled against the bindings as he lay spread eagle on the board the Doctor had him strapped to. It wasn't like an examination table, this one had long boards for his legs, a cushion for his back and more long boards for his arms. There were enough straps to hold down a small army and he wasn't sure whether he should be discouraged by that or honored.

"Ah, Black Cat, glad to see you're awake," the Doctor stated, walking into the room. There were so many bright lights on Train that he couldn't see much past the odd table he was strapped to.

"What do you want with me?"

"Me? Personally, not too much," he explained walking up with a full syringe. "I only want to test something out, though I won't be doing the testing so much as just gathering data."

Train's eyes went wide, "Testing what exactly?"

Doctor put his hand on Train's face, pushing it off to one side and holding it in place. The prick of the needle caused Train to growl, but he couldn't do much else strapped down so thoroughly.

"What did you do!" Train demanded.

"Nothing lethal, Black Cat, don't worry. Just something Creed's been wanting to test out since I brought up the idea a couple months ago."

"Creed?" Train started to say more when the effects of the drug the Doctor had injected him with started to kick in. He broke out into a sweat and his entire body felt hot. "What… what did you…"

"Oh my dear, precious Train," Creed stated, walking into view. "Fear not, dear Train, you're going to survive this my friend. I simply wanted to arrange some alone time for you and I. Let you relax from the struggles of your life, enjoy some quiet moments in my warm bosom."

"In your… what?" Train felt his stomach turn. He was pretty sure he'd rather be dying or in mortal danger than in the predicament he was certain he'd found himself in.

"We're going to spend plenty of quality time together, my dear sweet Train. To make up for the time you spent nearly losing yourself to that witch."

"You have no right to, mmpfh!" Train glared at the Doctor as the man tied the gag into place. If looks could kill the doctor would've dropped dead on the spot.

"The only sounds we're going to hear from you, Black Cat, are the ones that Creed elicits from you," the Doctor assured him. "Now if you'll excuse me Creed, I'm going to retreat to the booth. The drug has already started taking effect, so feel free to begin whenever."

Train struggled to get free as the Doctor left his field of vision. Every nerve in his body was on edge and he couldn't calm himself down. Every thought that came to him every possible idea of what the drug could be, he realized how wrong he had been when Creed ran a finger down his chest.

The shiver that went through Train, one of disgust and one of physical lust, took the anger right out of him. An aphrodisiac… The doctor was testing out something like that? On him! With CREED.

He bit back the vomit threatening to overcome him. _No, No! Its gotta be something else. Maybe it's meant to make the sensations stronger so that the pain hurts worse. Please, please let this feeling be a side-effect._

"My dear Train, the things I will do to you…" Creed purred, leaning over Train. He slid one hand along the side of Train's face gently, as his other hand tore the front of Train's shirt. His white shirt and blue jacket fell back, held in place by his arms alone.

Creed's fingers worked along Train's exposed flesh. Train tried to block it out, he tried to push the pleasure into the back of his mind but the drugs weren't letting him. The slightest caress was amplified, and Train was beginning to think Creed had a PhD when it came to his body. Train's faced went flush. His mind was starting to spin.

"MMmmrgh!" Train screamed behind his gag as Creed's nails bit into his flesh, trailing thin lines of blood behind them. The pain was exacerbated by the drug, it stung far worse than Train was prepared for.

"I do so enjoy the effects of this drug, Train. Wouldn't you agree? It allows us to share in both pleasure and pain. I'll carve into your body the pain that's in my heart." Creed's fingers wrapped themselves around Train's neck and squeezed. "And at the same time I'll paint the pleasure of our friendship over every inch of your flesh."

Train struggled so fiercely that the entire apparatus he was strapped to shook alarmingly. His lungs burned, and he felt the light begin to slip from his world. Just when he thought Creed was going to strangle him to death the fingers loosened their grip.

Tears burned down his face as he choked and struggled to draw breath through the gag. His lungs still heaved and burned as he fought desperately to keep himself conscious.

"Don't worry my dear friend, I shan't let you die, and I shall bring pleasure to you unlike that which you've ever known." Creed's fingers slid along the belt of Train's pants. In swift and deft movements Train was no longer protected by his clothing.

Train struggled and bucked, doing his best to dissuade Creed's fingers from doing anymore than removing his belt. Creed's hand snaked into Train's pants, his fingers wrapping around the sensitive flesh of his captive. Train nearly bit through the gag in his mouth as his whole body tensed.

Creed's fingers continued to tease the hard flesh in Train's pants, as his free hand released the gag binding his words.

"C-creed," Train gasped. "St-… stop!" His body shuddered, he couldn't fight the pleasure welling up inside him. He didn't have anything against pleasures of the flesh, but he certainly didn't want his first intimate experience to be with Creed of all people. "Damn… it.."

"Ah, ah… Creed… stop, damn it…" Trained panted. His entire body was shivering with pleasure. He was doing everything he could to keep from climaxing, fighting against the drug

"Stop fighting it Train, just enjoy the feelings I've giving you. Give into it Train… Just relax and enjoy it," Creed purred, keeping his tone even and moving his fingers in time with the cadence of his voice.

"D-…damn you…" Train growled. His body tightened on last time and he cried his pleasure into the dark of the room.

Train's body went slack in his bindings, as he sunk into the odd table he was strapped to. He panted heavily, glaring at Creed with what energy he could muster. The lustful white haired man loomed over him, leaning down and capturing his lips before he could react.

Creed leaned back after a moment, wiping the blood from his lips where Train had bit him. "Sharing in the pain are we? How kind of you Train. I'll leave you to rest for a bit. The things I have in store for you later will require all your attention my dear Train."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Train screamed, deep and throaty, almost more a bestial growl than a scream, as the electricity rippled through him. The gag in his mouth now wasn't to keep him from speaking, he could easily spit it out. It was to keep him from biting his tongue off. The current wasn't strong at all, one he was sure he barely would've noticed if not for that damned Doctor's drug.

It was the lingering pleasure when the pain subsided that bothered him the most. He'd never been a sadist, but at the same time he wasn't a fan of pain.

Sweat covered his body. His clothes were in tatters from Creed's lust, and they barely clung to his body by threads. There was nothing left to protect him from whatever Creed wanted to do to him - not that there had been to begin with, given how many straps and cuffs kept him locked to this contraption.

Train let the gag fall out, gasping for air and desperately wanting this drug to wear off. He didn't care what happened next, anything would be better than being Creed's little toy.

Cold slimy liquid wrapped around warm fingers slowly pushed into his entrance. His face turned red, both with anger and embarrassment. He knew demanding Creed stop was foolhardy, and he bit his lip to keep from making any noises that his twisted capture might enjoy.

There was no pain in what Creed was doing to him at all. He seemed to take extra care in making sure that his movements were pleasurable. He used liberal lubrication, and slowly worked his fingers in deeper, gently adding another digit.

Train couldn't stop himself from getting hard. He tried to ignore what Creed was doing, tried to think of the most godawful disgusting boner killing images he could - but the problem was he was already IN that situation! He couldn't think of anything that was more of a turn off than right now, and it wasn't doing him a bloody bit of good.

His eyes when wide when he felt the contraption he was on begin to shift. His legs were being spread apart and elevated. His arms came to his side and then drop a bit, so that his fists were about four inches below the cushion he was laying on. It wasn't any more or less uncomfortable than how he'd been positioned before, except now his lower half was more exposed and his chest was pushed forward a bit, making it harder for him to look down and see what Creed was doing.

"Are you ready for this, my dear Train?" Creed questioned, continuing on before Train could even muster a response. "You and I are about to become one Train. Then, then! You will forget that witch and we will be able to rule over this world as two gods!"

Involuntarily, Train replied to Creed's speech by cumming. He couldn't control it, he wanted to stop it so badly, but Creed's fingers had found some bundle of nerves inside him that he hadn't even known were there. His body clenched and shuddered, and he felt the warm liquid land where it pleased, and grow cold against his skin.

"Glad to see you're in agreement," Creed purred, freeing his own thick member from his pants.

"Damn… drug," Train panted, too exhausted to speak loud enough to Creed to even understand what he had said.

Train felt the warmth and pressure of what he knew to be Creed's cock pressing against his slick and widened entrance. There was still no pain in the movements Creed made, as he slowly worked himself deeper and deeper inside Train.

Even with as slow as the man was moving, Train could feel the urge to climax welling up inside him. He wasn't even sure at this point if he wanted to attempt to fight it. Creed wasn't under the influence of the drug, his stamina could mean this would end up lasting a long time.

Creed ran his fingers over Train's flesh. Tracing the lines of the sweeper's muscles, along his legs, over his exposed stomach. Slowly moving back and forth inside him.

"You are exquisite, Train. Your lethality, your movements - I love watching you in action, it's like a symphony given form and murderous intent. Yet, even helpless like this my dear friend, you're just as breath-taking. The drug has your body begging for more, so malleable, so wanting of my touches…

"And yet your eyes, Train, they speak of such anger," Creed admitted, leaning down and whispering into Train's ear. "They speak of death. You want nothing more than to kill me for the shame I'm putting you through."

Creed bit down lightly on Train's neck, at the point where to starts to become his shoulder, and then licked up along the line of jugular, diverting enough to nip softly at his earlobe.

"You… b-b-bas…" Train growled, but his words were overrun by a cry of pleasure when Creed's teeth nipped softly at his ear - his member slamming into Train at the same moment.

"Twice already Train?" Creed stated in mock surprise.

"Let… let me go Creed," Train demanded. Weary and exhausted as he was at this point, he'd rather face Creed head on than in this situation. "This humiliation won't get you anywhere… and you know it."

"Right you are Train, I don't expect this will have any lasting impact on you at all. You're too strong for anything like that," he replied as he tempo inside Train heightened.. "However, I have every intention of making this our most memorable night together. You and that witch never shared this level of intimacy. You never had and never will have this kind of connection to one another!"

As Creed spoke he slammed into Train's ass faster and faster. The table shuddered, and Train felt the restraints strain against Creed's assault.

Still, there was no pain. Even with the ferocity of Creed's movements, he seemed to know how to move. He gave extra attention to the move sensitive parts inside Train.

Train felt like he was losing his mind. He was drowning in the pleasure that Creed was forcing upon him and he couldn't struggle against it. He lost count of how many times Creed got his exhausted body to climax. He remembered only vaguely of being freed of the chair and clinging onto Creed like a drowning man.

The pain and pleasure, the drug and the incidents that took place even after he was almost sure it had worn off, all mixed together. He couldn't separate his desires from Creed's. He couldn't remember things that were important to him, important for him to remember.

From light to haze, from haze to blackness. He fell into the whirlpool that was oblivion.

He awoke. Sore, weak, exhausted and nauseous. His head was spinning as though he'd drank enough to kill an elephant. He leaned over the side of the bed and let go - puking onto the floor.

… the wooden floor. Train snapped to his sense and looked around. He was back in his room, where he'd been ambushed by the Apostle of the Star. Had he just eaten something bad maybe? Everything was so jumbled up in his head he wasn't sure what was going on.

When he looked around enough, however, he understood that it hadn't been a dream. The tattered remains of his clothes were on the floor at the foot of his bed. Inwardly he grumbled, he didn't feel like wearing a suit or anything else except his normal clothes, but he wouldn't have much choice in the mattered it seemed.

He wandered into the shower, bathed, got some breakfast, dressed and headed into town. Sven and Eve would be back in the next day or two, he'd have to get his clothes fixed or replaced by then. No use in worrying them over something that had already come and gone.

He was angry sure, but it wouldn't get him anywhere. He'd learned the hard way that he couldn't take on the Apostles all by himself, so running off after them for revenge would be stupid. Besides, there was no bounty yet, and even after the things he endured, he meant to bring them in for a nice paycheck

And about 6 months worth of rice balls and sushi.

~ Fin.


End file.
